Hero
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: Dieciséis años habían pasado y seguían siendo los mismo héroes de antaño: Alguien que sufría por el miedo a futuro, las personas que odiaban perder lo importante pero no arriesgaban lo sólido y los legados deseando no serlos. Pero se habían olvidado que, aunque cayeran cien veces siempre se podían levantar mirando hacia adelante. Para Just a Reject. por el amigo invisible 2016


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CAPCOM y sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Esta historia corresponde a mi contribución en "Amigo invisible 2016" del foro RE: Behind the horror y va dedicado para** Just a Reject **¡espero te guste linda! Revisé las reglas y no pude hacerle una historia larga como quería, pero aquí tienes un One-shot desde lo profundo de mi negro corazón (?)**

 **Sin más les dejo los detalles:**

 **Nombre:** Hero

 **Pairings:** Shake, Valenfield, Cleve.

 **Raiting:** T

* * *

 **Hero**

 _Un mundo lleno de muertes y sangre derramada. Ellos dicen que un héroe puede salvarlos. Ahora que el mundo cae, los verdaderos salen a la luz. Ellos son los fuertes, aunque hayan caído más de cien veces._

– _Nickelback_

* * *

Admiró el semblante de su compañera sin moverse. Desde donde estaba lograba ver la tensión en el rostro femenino y los puños apretados intentando contener la rabia, buscando mantenerse racional mientras frente ellas descansaba un cuerpo recostado en una camilla conectado a lo que los médicos llamaban tubo endotraqueal y junto éste una sonda en la nariz que le suministraba alimentación parenteral para mantener estables sus signos vitales. Siguió observando, absteniéndose de preguntar el motivo de su visita, pero estaba segura que si Claire Redfield le había llamado a media madrugada desde la otra punta del mundo solo para verlo, éste debía ser importante para ella. Más en los veinte minutos que llevaba esperando alguna reacción Claire se mantenía sin decir palabra alguna. Ya hablaría tarde o temprano ya que no censuraba sus pensamientos,

Sherry Birkin suspiró, dando el primer paso hacia el hombre para tener un mejor plano de él. Desde ahí lograba ver una mata de cabello rojo hasta los hombros, piel demasiado clara, al punto de visualizarle las venas. Un rostro juvenil de un hombre rozando los veinticinco, o tal vez más aunque menos de treinta. El monitor a su derecha emitía suaves pitidos anunciando vida inestable y casi pendiente de un hilo sin la adecuada rehidratación. Claire odiaba ver morir a las personas desde que tenía memoria por eso estaba segura que ese fuera el motivo de tenerla a ambas retenidas en el hospital de investigación en Moscú. Con un frío exterior de menos seis grados bajo cero y ventiscas capaces de dejarlas ahí unas cuantas horas, cosa que enfadaría al hombre tras la puerta, el cual la acompañaba.

–Sabes Sherry, seguro te preguntarás el motivo de mi llamada –habló Claire suavemente por primera vez, mirándola a los ojos. –Hace unos días encontraron a este hombre dentro de una cápsula contenedora por el equipo de Chris y se presume por su estado que estuvo en un estado criogénico durante muchos años sin alimentación real y en consecuencia presenta una deshidratación severa. Además hay daños en las paredes de la tráquea al tener un tubo similar el cual reparaba sus células sanguíneas, así que no se le puede inyectar medicación vía intravenosa hasta ser examinado. Incluso Chris vendrá con su científica para obtener muestra de él.

La rubia levantó la ceja. Ese no era del todo el motivo válido.

–Comprendo a dónde quieres llegar, pero eso no explica mis dudas, Claire. –Sherry aspiró aire, buscando las mejores palabras para expresarse. –Entiendo lo del descubrimiento importante, aunque te conozco y sé que estás ocultando información pero no entiendo el porqué, ¿quieres decírmelo realmente?

La pelirroja dio el primer paso, caminando lentamente hasta chocar contra la camilla. Apoyó sus manos contra el barandal y apretó la mandíbula, desviando el rostro a otro punto que no fuera el rostro masculino.

–Tienes razón Sherry, hay algo más. –confesó, dejando salir el aire contenido en sus pulmones. –la persona que lo encontró fue un civil inspeccionando viejas instalaciones en búsqueda de medicinas o artefactos ideales para vender, pero al verlo quedó tan impresionado que llamó directamente a Terra Save y ellos contactaron con la B.S.A.A y Chris me dió el caso. A medida que avanzaron por el recorrido en la instalación encontraron información del cuerpo, por lo que en resumen sabemos cómo se llama y quién fue.

–Aunque eso no parece hacerte feliz –susurró la rubia, colocando una mano en su hombro. – sabes, puedes decirme la verdad Claire, nunca te ha importado ser sincera conmigo y dudo que cambies de un momento a otro. ¿Quién es?

La pelirroja apretó los labios.

–Según las notas se llama Steve Burnside pero me niego a creerlo. Sabes, muchos años antes conocía a un hombre del mismo nombre y el Steve de mis recuerdos lleva muerto dieciséis años atrás. Los doctores dijeron que posiblemente este no fuera el verdadero ya que posiblemente Wesker haya clonado su cuerpo en pos de encontrar mejor panorama del virus verónica una vez que el verdadero murió. Y como sabrás, el resto es historia.

–Y si es el real. –continuó ella. – ¿Si es el Steve que tu conoces? Claire, puede haber una posibilidad de…

–Estaba muerto Sherry. Vine aquí para cerciorarme, aunque dijeran ser el real su estructura externa me dice lo contrario, Steve tendría al menos unos treinta y tres años y este hombre no sobrepasa ni siquiera los veintiocho. Es… demasiado e intento digerirlo lo mejor posible, pero lo mejor será que otra persona tome el caso. Sigue siendo desagradable ver como las personas juegan con la humanidad.

La voz de Claire tembló. O seguro ya lo estaba imaginando. La mujer frente a ella parecía decidida en abandonar al hombre que al parecer significaba algo fuera un clon o no. Por eso si habia contactado con Sherry necesitaba alguien de confianza si quería dejar sus expresiones del asunto sin comprometer alguna señal de debilidad. Y ella admiraba eso de Claire Redfield.

–Entiendo… –vaciló la Birkin, aun dudosa. –Te estaré apoyando. Cualquiera sea tu decisión cuentas conmigo. Mientras tanto, seré la persona de tu caso. ¿Puedo apoyarte esta vez, Claire? Es la devolución de un favor de dieciséis años.

–Pensaba pedírtelo de todas formas –sonrió la pelirroja. –No podría dejarle esto a nadie más. Chris por ahora está de misión en conjunto y no he hablado con la DSO, seguro llamarán pronto.

–De acuerdo. Te veré mañana. –se despidió. –Procura irte pronto, seguro lloverá.

Avanzó hacia la salida dejando a su amiga en el mismo lugar. Una serie de preguntas le inundó la cabeza, más el momento de pensarlas sería más tarde, en compañía de su segundo compañero de misiones quien la esperaba en la puerta del hospital.

–Vaya, tardaste superchica. ¿Podrán pagarme las horas extras?

–Tengo un nuevo trabajo, requiero tu ayuda para esta misión Jake. Se llevará a cabo en el puerto de África.

–El estúpido de tu amigo musculoso te debe demasiados favores.

–Es su hermana Jake. Ella me cuido por dieciséis años. Debo pagarle su ayuda.

–Te acompañaré superchica. Solo te diré una cosa: Debes avanzar hacia delante de tú pasado. Nosotros no somos los maricas de nuestros padres. Somos diferentes ¿entendido? Mientras siga así lo demás no importa.

Sherry se sintió un poco más segura consigo misma. A comparación del pasado ya no era la niña que lloraba en los brazos de una Claire joven. Tenía edad, profesión y un sin número de cosas a su favor las cuales Jake resaltaba como letras de marcador. No eran el pasado, si no la nueva generación de héroes capaces de ayudar cuando los antiguos necesitaran ayuda.

–Gracias Jake.

–No me las des. Mejor terminemos tu trabajo. Las horas extras son lo mejor. Dejare a esa jodida B.S.A.A en la banca rota.

…

 _Lo eternamente correcto, ¿Cuánto falta para que el villano llegue y lo arruine todo? A veces, hasta los mismos salvadores pueden ser sus propios villanos. Siempre hay algo que retiene sus impulsos. Pero también existe la duda de tal vez. Y ese basta para derrumbarlos y hacerles una herida difícil de controlar. Aunque no están solo. Nunca lo estarán._

 _..._

Chris Redfield se masajeó las sienes ante el cansancio. Odiaba hacer reportes, le quitaban tiempo valioso y el lenguaje utilizado generaba un dolor de cabeza insoportable, comparable con la ruidosa voz de Barry en un día de resaca. Volvió su atención en los papeles previos y el monitor. Habían encontrado gracias a una persona civil varios archivos con información desconocida y ahora ellos como compañía antiterrorista les tocaba el trabajo sucio de averiguar la procedencia pues el médico afirmaba una criogenia avanzada de al menos quince o dieciséis años. Tiempo en el cual llevaba muerto el hombre en cuestion y aunque le habia solicitado a su hermana colaboracion en el caso ella se negaba a ser parte del proceso, lo cual le daba más papeleo y un dolor de cuello por estrés.

Sintió unos brazos rozarle el cuello, ejerciendo presión suavemente. Rodando hasta la línea de los hombros y masajeando la zona aliviando un poco la tensión. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando el pequeño regalo que aminoraba el estrés. Chris cerró los ojos, no necesitaba utilizar el cerebro para saber al culpable. Solo existía una persona capaz de tener esa clase de comportamiento errático sin segunda intenciones.

–Gracias Jill, me has salvado de esa estúpida tortura. –musitó disfrutando el avanzar de las manos femeninas. –deberías escribirlo por mí y tal vez yo haga lo mismo cuándo necesites ayuda. Odio el papeleo.

Ella se detuvo. El soldado escuchó el jalar de la silla señal de que Jill se había sentado junto a él.

–Lo siento soldado de campo esto también es parte del trabajo. –él abrió un ojo. –Te veías estresado y quise ayudarte pero no escribiré tu reporte.

Chris abrió los otros, componiendo la postura.

–Escucha, no es una misión cualquiera: Se trata de un sobreviviente a una criogenia avanzada como la tuya que necesita revisión y hablé con Rebecca para ir a examinarlo pues reside en un hospital de Moscú mientras Claire lo cuida por el momento.

–Entonces el rumor del chico Rockford es cierto –Jill miró sus manos aun sentada. –Sabes, escuché también la historia de Claire y ese hombre. ¿Es duro para tu hermana saber que puede ser una clonación? Negarse a tomar una misión dice mucho.

–Ellos se conocieron en esa maldita isla, Wesker se aprovechó de nuestras debilidades para hacerse con el cuerpo y experimentarlo. No es la primera vez que esa esos métodos Jill, por si no te has dando cuenta fue el mismo infeliz que dejó tu cabello rubio y casi irreconocible. Fuebdificil para nosotros también ¿recuerdas? Sobretodo tu cambio de cabello, en lo personal me agradaba su antiguo color.

–A mí también, pero no regresará a menos que lo tiña dos veces al mes. Prefiero dejarlo así. Es solo cabello.

Chris sonrió levemente. A pesar de haber pasado aquel evento traumático Jill Valentine no solía dejarse llevar por los cambios en su sistema. Ni los años bajo las paredes del cuartel mientras buscaban despejar cualquier rastro del suero P30 del su cuerpo o las posibles curas con ayuda de éste. Aunque durante en el proceso de recuperación él había amenazado varias veces al equipo de científicos para conseguirle un poco de privacidad. Después de todo, conocía a Jill desde dieciséis años atrás. Aun antes, castaña y experta en ganzúas hasta el ahora donde prefería por el momento pertenecer a investigación alejada de las armas biológicas. Y estaba seguro ella podría conocerlo mejor que cualquiera.

–Barry dice lo contrario. Puede ser él quien te lo tiña si tanto desistes la idea… –continuó el Redfield. –. Prefiere verte siendo un sándwich de Jill a una piña delgada sin pan.

– ¿Y eso que significa?

–No tengo ni la maldita idea, pero es Barry. Nunca ha sido normal.

–Ya veo…– Jill tamborileó los dedos contra sus piernas. –. Sabes Chris, ha pasado un año desde China, quiero preguntarte si vas procesando la idea. Te negaste a ser observado por un psicólogo y como tu compañera mi deber…

–Estoy bien. Le prometí a Piers continuar adelante. Myers parece agradable, se parece tanto a él que a veces temo cambiarle el nombre. Solo que, a diferencia de mi antiguo francotirador este no me dice cosas sobre cómo comportarme

Jill a veces se preocupaba demasiado. Reíd Myers, el nuevo chico a su lado había tomado el puesto vacante de Piers tras morir. El chico era dos años menor a su antiguo francotirador y su cabello rubio en contraste a ojos verdes reflejaba todo lo contrario al otro. Sin embargo Myers amaba la profesión a la cual servían, y los ideales dentro del paquete. Valentine sabía que él apreciaba a ambos, pero no veía a Piers en Reíd, entonces su promesa seguía en pie hasta que decidiera dejar las armas a alguien confiable.

–Volviendo al tema de la misión… –carraspeó la rubia. –Barry se unirá, Rebecca también. Parece una reunión a Raccoon City. Solo que dieciséis años después.

–Casi parece un dejavú…

–Lo sé.

Ninguno habló y Chris Redfield la miró desde donde estaba. Jill, a diferencia de otras personas parecía usar el azul en cualquier prenda lejos del verde militar. Nunca usaba escote gracias a la cicatriz que él había dejado en su pecho.

Inesperadamente la rubia se levantó. Tocó el borde la barba masculina, escudriñando con sus ojos grises alguna reacción o retracción. Él no se movió e imitó el duelo de miradas y la distancia pareció disminuir. Ambos habían notado esa tensión con anterioridad nunca comentada. Seguro se debía a esa confianza mutua de cuidarse las espaldas.

–Hey, un poco más… ¡Ya bésala Chris! –Jill se apartó violentamente regresando a su silla. Chris gruñó irritado al escuchar esa voz de algún lugar. –Diablos, no debí decir eso en voz alta.

– ¿Burton, cómo entraste y cuánto tiempo llevas escondido?

El pelirrojo salió de su escondite, haciendo señas en son de paz. La rubia logró verlo entre la estantería y el archivero. Se sintió indignada.

–Desde el tinte de cabello… –declaró el pelirrojo. –Saben, quiero preguntarles algo, pero contéstenme con la verdad. Han pasado dieciséis años, muertes, dolor y pérdidas. Ahora que tienen paz ¿Por qué no avanzan su relación?

Los compañeros se miraron.

–Barry…

– ¿A qué le temen exactamente?

Barry tenía razón ¿qué impedía eso?

Depender el uno del otro para después perderlo era algo peor a tenerse incondicionalmente todos esos años. La pérdida, esa razón se llamaba así.

Pero nunca se lo dirían a Barry por el momento

Hasta los grandes héroes temen perder.

…

 _¿Cuánto tardará en sanar esa herida? Pueden ser días, meses o años. Todo depende de la medicina o los cuidados, ¿cómo reparar lo irreparable? Ellos lo pueden hacer todo, pero no dejan de ser simples humanos defectuosos. Y hasta ellos tienen su límite. Se cansan y sufren, pero nunca se dejan caer_

 _..._

–Bien, al parecer despertó completamente hace unos tres días. El doctor dice que le quitaron la sonda y el tubo, pero lleva una dieta líquida por el daño en la garganta. La intravenosa se cambió de acuerdo el turno, decidimos mantenerlo fuera del contacto con otros pacientes. Por eso está aislado, no sabemos si es portador de algún virus hasta que el doctor decida hacer pruebas genéticas.

Ella asintió a las palabras de la enfermera regordeta. Desde un principio, la idea de ir a ver algo parecido a una imitación barata le dio ganas de vomitar hasta sacar toda la ira contenida. Más, al saberlo despierto había tomado el taxi para cerciorarse qué tan estable estaba y ahora se arrepentía.

Él la miraba. Y sus ojos seguían siendo verdes, desprendían esa sensación de juventud que seguro los clones podrían recrear bastante bien.

–Claire. – ella tragó en seco. Esa voz…–Has cambiado.

–Debería decir lo mismo. Para ser un remplazo lograste despejarme –contó, cruzada de brazos. – ¿Recuerdas algo de ti? Que pregunta tan estúpida, es imposible recordar algo cuando eres otra persona.

–Bueno, recuerdo haberte visto unos años más joven. Y eras alegre –contestó el pelirrojo. –Recuerdo también a una mujer rubia, luego algo sobre mi cuello y…

–Basta, deja de mentir –Claire cerró la mandíbula con fuerza. –tú no….

– ¿Me odias Claire?

–Sí, porque tú no eres él.

Dio vuelta hacia atrás. La impotencia carcomía sus venas. Necesitaba algo de aire fresco. Desde un comienzo se había hecho la idea de que pasaría. La simple idea de tener alguna vaga esperanza sonaba más estúpido que sus preguntas. Él era un reflejo de quien había querido por ser un torpe chico rodeado de secretos en la prisión. Alguien capaz de quererla proteger aunque al principio se hubiesen separado y tomaran otras rutas, siempre coincidían.

–Maldición… – golpeó la pared. Luego sujetó su mano herida. –Maldición….

Algo caliente resbaló por su mejilla.

Luego otras siguieron sin piedad.

–Claire… –ella se frotó los ojos. – llegamos algo tarde, nosotros…

–Pasen, él sigue en cama pero estable – habló recomponiendo la postura. –encárguense de él mientras vuelvo. El aire me lastima los ojos.

Jill asintió jalando a su compañero. Ambos habían visto las lágrimas reprimidas en el rostro femenino. Al entrar, Chris parpadeó varias veces intentando comprender qué estaba sucediendo. El hombre parecía ser joven y aun así parecerse al chico de Rockford, tanto que no necesitarían una prueba de ADN para confirmarlo. Aunque existía la posibilidad de Claire sobre su teoría de clonación.

–Ella dijo que me odia, –habló el hombre. –No la he visto en años y me entero de ello. A ti te recuerdo con menos masa muscular, ¿eres su hermano verdad? Dime la verdad ¿en qué año estamos? Parece avanzado para ser alrededor del dos mil.

–En realidad no aciertas tan lejos. Estamos en el dos mil catorce – Intervino la rubia, mirando al pelirrojo. –él es hermano de Claire y yo su compañera. Estamos aquí para hacerte unas preguntas y una toma de muestras pero eso lo hará otra compañera. Ya viene en camino.

–No recuerdo casi nada. Se lo dije a Claire –Burnside suspiró, apretando las sábanas. –dieciséis años. Estuve muerto demasiados años y mi cuerpo es normal, ¿quieren darme alguna explicación?

–Seguridad nacional trabaja en ello –explicó el soldado. –Puede que no seas quien dices ser y te hallan implantado memorias. No lo sabremos hasta más avanzando el tiempo.

–Ya veo. –Steve se recostó –Esa es la realidad…

Era un desperfecto olvidado, algo desechable. El monstruo que Umbrella había querido.

¿Qué clase de mundo cruel era ese? ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre morir y seguir vivo?

Valía llorar. La humanidad era una vil porquería.

…

 _Los héroes caminan recogiendo el polvo del ayer y avanzando hacia el futuro. Los antiguos previniendo los ataques. Y los jóvenes, exponiéndose a lo incierto de la vida…_

 _..._

–Bien superchica llegamos. Instalaciones de África. No es un lugar agradable para pasar las vacaciones. –Jake bajó los lentes de sol. –Además, este lugar podría albergar esas cosas extrañas otra vez y seguridad nacional todavia me debe cincuenta millones por mis servicios de un año atrás.

Sherry sonrió bajando del automóvil, ajustando el sombrero de paja sobre su cabeza. Tras los lentes obscuros la visión del puerto más famoso de África aparecía frente a ellos. El lugar permanecía cerrado por sospechas de colaboración con Tricell desde el dos mil nueve, lo cual había disminuido las ganancias marítimas en años siguientes. Nadie había investigado, el lugar contaba con un edificio de quince plantas. La puerta sellada con carteles amarillentos prohibían el paso el paso e incluso todavía existían notas de peligro biológico, cintas por todos lados y dudas rondando el ambiente. La única persona que había logrado entrar se encontró con el cuerpo del amigo de Claire y desde él nadie había entrado. Entonces, eran ellos los segundos que buscaban una aguja en un pajar.

–Esto será complicado. Sheva Alomar mencionó solo el lugar, pero parece grande para revisarlo todo en un solo día. –el pelirrojo asintió. –entremos, nuestra misión debe ser encontrar la información acerca del pelirrojo encontrado.

– ¿Ese bastardo quiere que busquemos información sobre el amante de su hermana? ese infeliz hubiera quedado mejor muerto.

–Jake, Steve no es amante de Claire. Fueron compañeros de circunstancias a muerte.

–Claro, sigue siendo ingenua superchica. Esa bondad tuya te matará –Jake arrojó las cintas al suelo y rompió la puerta de vidrio. –Bien, está abierta. Entremos de una maldita.

Encendieron las linternas adentrándose. Parecía ser algo así como una central de abastos más que un centro de investigación. Algunos canastos seguían intactos, las mueblerías sin rastro de evidente desgaste, lo cual no encajaba con los años dados de Sheva alomar quien era nativa de África. Sherry olisqueó el aire y se detuvo, provocando que el pelirrojo chocara contra ella.

–Qué demonios Sherry…

–Lo tengo, es Lasure Jake.

– ¿Un protector de madera? Se explícita Sherry.

– Es material con poco nivel de partículas sólidas a diferencia del Barniz convencional. Eso quiere decir que algo esconden aquí y no necesita contaminación alguna, un espacio libre como…

–Algo para trabajar bajo la tierra. Esos tipos tienen demasiado tiempo y dinero para hacer esas cosas.

Ella asintió buscando maneras de localizar la fuente del olor. Lo encontró a ocho metros de ellos. Roperos de madera rústica perfectamente conservados. Sherry deslizó la cubierta del primero, casi al instante apareció un botón rojo bajo una capa de cristal Jale lo oprimió dejando ver una entrada con escalera bajo el segundo estante.

Entró primero cayendo con fuerza de pie. Sintió parte de sus huesos tronar por la acción pero no le prestó demasiada atención. Lo que estaban mirando era algo comparable con las instalaciones de Neo Umbrella. Cuatro corredores, dos a cada lado y el monitor que dejaba varios papeles sobre la mesa metálica que había en el centro. También se veían varias capsulas contenedoras como las que tuvieron al hombre por tantos años.

–Espero hayas traído lentes de lectura Sherry. Tienes demasiado trabajo por hacer…

…

 _Los niños dicen "Yo quiero ser como ellos". Las madres sonríen, ellas saben la realidad bajo esas caras llenas de seguridad y protección. Dentro se encuentra la verdad que ninguno quiere aceptar: pero también hay paz, y en ocasiones…felicidad._

 _..._

Rebecca observó al hombre extrayendo la cantidad adecuada según su estado de debilidad. No rozaba la anemia, pero tampoco podían extraerle más de veinte mililitros por cada ocho horas. Tenía buenos reflejos visuales y motores, presión estable sin mencionar su hablar fluido. No presentaba daño cerebral tampoco, entonces podía decir y apostar que Wesker estaba entre la lista de culpables, obviando el hecho de que él ya había presumido llevárselo con anterioridad. Si bien, apostaba toda su paga a eso. Albert no era científico y entonces el proceso lo habría hecho otra persona como Excella Gionne en su momento a Jill.

–Volveré dentro de varias horas, examinar tu sangre es como una mina de oro –le habló al hombre cerrando la jeringa y anotando en una cinta los datos. –Bebe agua, come tu comida. Ya sabes, sigue el protocolo y podrías irte pronto.

–Rebecca, abstente de comentarios como esos. Aun no se sabe que será de él hasta recibir noticias de seguridad nacional. –reprendió Barry. –Odio las misiones conjuntas, deberíamos hacer a ellos los dependientes. Siempre somos los del trabajo sucio.

–Cállate Barry, déjate de idioteces –Chris colocó una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo más joven. –En caso de no decidirse seguridad nacional, te llevaré con nosotros a la B.S.A.A

–Claire no querrá… –intervino Jill. –Chris, eso es…

–Mi decisión. Soy el que da las ordenes Valentine.

–Somos ex compañeros, recuérdalo. No estoy a tu mandato, para eso está Reíd.

El soldado negó con la cabeza. Casi había olvidado la testaruda personalidad de Jill tras la amnesia de un año atrás. Ella siempre sería después del fallecido Piers las únicas personas a quienes les permitiría tal muestra de insubordinación. Se aclaró la garganta y la llevó fuera del cuarto. Solos nadie los vería decirse cosas a la cara, pero corrían el riesgo de desplomarse en cualquier momento. Conocían sus niveles de toxicidad y sarcasmo o niveles de violencia. Siempre lo habían sabido desde Raccoon.

–Entre más pasa el tiempo las cosas siguen igual –murmuró la rubia de la nada. –Chris, Barry nos preguntó antes sobre nosotros. Él pensó que nos liaríamos algún día pero han pasado dieciséis años ¿Cuándo será el momento de pensarlo seriamente? Tal vez hasta que alguno de los muera.

–No soportaría otra pérdida Jill. Menos la tuya – gruñó entre dientes el soldado. Barry esta vez no estorbaría. –Recuerda, decidí buscarte al creerte muerta. Volveré a hacerlo aunque estés bajo la tierra. Te lo dije, eres importante para mí pero…

–Quiero intentarlo Chris. Es mi última palabra –señaló – ¿estás dispuesto a cometer esta locura de por vida? Si te niegas, entenderé. Tú también me importas demasiado.

–Barry se burlará de nosotros alegando tener razón – habló él dando un paso hacia adelante. Ella sonrió, dando otro.

–Seguro querrá ser padrino de una boda falsa alojada en su imaginación. Con Moira usando un ridículo vestido rosa y que odiaremos pero fingiremos agradar.

Se miraron nuevamente.

–Me gusta tu cabello largo.

– La barba te sienta bien.

–Eras atractiva desde Raccoon City.

–La fotografía de mi escritorio la usé para darte celos. Nunca funcionó.

–En realidad mandé a investigar ese rostro a nivel federal, pero lo hice por la seguridad de mi compañera.

–A veces pensé que estabas enamorado de Piers, siempre hablabas de él.

–Todavía aprecio todo de ti Jill, hasta las heridas y cicatrices.

–Entonces que sea para siempre. Quédate conmigo Chris.

–Suena a la vida más extraña o poco apetecible de un soldado, Jill –El Redfield acarició la mejilla femenina. –Es enserio, Barry armará un…

El par de labios le impidieron seguir.

La tensión de dieciséis años desapareció al instante.

Claire sonrió desde la distancia y marcó el número de Barry Burton mientras su hermano desaparecía. Chris amaba las reglas de manera ridícula. Sus principios les hicieron diferir a lo largo de su vida. Comenzando con la vida después de Raccoon y Rockford. Se había unido a una batalla desde una cómoda oficina para evitar perderse a sí misma como Chris en el camino. Todo cambió al conocer a Neil Fisher. Sintió esa familiaridad perdida, la sensación de tener a alguien además de su hermano preocupado por ella sin armas de por medio. Claire había querido a Neil, todos lo sabían. Pero perdió la confianza al ser traicionada por la misma persona que juró proteger a los suyos.

–Váyanse a casa. Chris demorará en llegar – le dijo al pelirrojo y colgó. Barry ganaría varias apuestas cuando se enteraran.

Al ver el pasillo despejado decidió entrar. El aroma a desinfectante inundó sus sentidos, el pitido de la máquina seguía siendo molesto. El hombre abrió los ojos al verla. Él sonrió, ella quiso salir corriendo. Era un propio demonio interno expuesto a su visión. Superar a Steve le había costado más que a Neil.

–Claire, déjame decirte algo. No me veas como un monstruo. Deja de tenerme miedo.

Ella sintió sus músculos entiesarse. Hablaba con ese tono infantil, de alguna manera madura, como siempre pensó sería un hombre de su edad. Steve era joven o no tanto tras dieciséis años dormido, tenía una vida arrebata por Umbrella y ella misma había cooperado durante ese tiempo. Alguien como el Steve de diecisiete años no merecía acabar así….

–Si resultas ser una creación, será un duro golpe para mí. No tienes idea de cuantas veces pensé en ti. También amé al Steve de diecisiete años, aunque no lo suficiente para salvarnos. Tenía diecinueve, ¿qué iba a saber una chiquilla de eso? Estaba pensando en salir para encontrar a Chris y me desconcentré de las cosas importantes y lo he pensado tras estos años, los héroes hieren más que los propios villanos.

–Pronto saldré de ese lugar –informó. –Me revindicaré, buscaré la forma de apartarme de ti Claire, si quieres romper este frágil lazo así será. Tal vez no sea el hombre que dicen soy, quizá sea lo contrario. No lo sé, pero si puedo protegerte será suficiente… ahora dime, ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Temes amar a un remplazo o al monstruo convertido en otro por el exceso de tiempo? Claire...

–Yo… me siento feliz de escucharte. De verte vivo...

Claire se tocó el rostro. Las gruesas lágrimas resbalaban sus mejillas e impactaban contra el piso. Una a una.

 _Soy Steve Burnside, tal vez podamos salir de aquí._

 _Claire Redfield._

 _Cuando salgamos debes conocer a mi hermano. Se llama Chris_

 _¿No lo entiendes? Mi padre era un peón de Umbrella que condenó nuestra vida. Es inevitable._

 _Me inyectaron algo Claire…_

 _Tu hermano ha cumplido su promesa. Pero yo… no puedo._

 _Te quiero Claire._

–No otra vez –la defensa calló, haciéndose trozos. Se paró junto a él afianzando la cabeza masculina contra su pecho. –No puedo permitirme perderte nuevamente, seas tú o no… jamás te soltaré.

Él cerró los ojos.

–Tal vez exista una nueva oportunidad Claire. Me tomará tiempo adaptarme a ese tiempo, pero lo haré. Tú dejarás de tenerle miedo al futuro y yo no seré mas un monstruo.

Ella cortó la distancia sin darle tiempo de pensarlo y dejó caer los labios sobre él. Sabía a medicación, sangre y un pasado lleno de fisuras por sanar. Su sentido racional le decía que estaba siendo una imbécil, pero algo más profundo estaba encantado con la idea de saberlo de vuelta.

–Esfuérzate, todavía tengo cientos de dudas.

–Dieciséis años no son nada. Los héroes siempre miraran hacia adelante.

Ella apretó la mano.

–Siempre…

…

 _El cuerpo masculino se encontró en las instalaciones de Umbrella aproximadamente diez años atrás. Contaba con rastros virales dentro de su sistema por lo cual llevaron a cabo lo que se conoce como una extracción corrosiva capaz de dañar el tejido o infectarlo. El cuerpo creó un anticuerpo capaz de adaptarse al virus verónica y regenerar los tejidos perdidos a lo largo del tiempo. Llevará una descontaminación clase cuatro, para ello usaremos una cápsula contenedora con líquido regenerativo. Después, procederá a una instalación de mascarilla y tubo endotraqueal para despejar los pulmones seguido de manejar la estructura cerebral. Las neuronas permaneces en estado comatoso, impidiendo degradación ambiental. Ello llevará al proyecto Rockford a otro nivel cuando el virus verónica esté completamente adaptado. Despertará en aproximadamente dieciséis años y llevará un poder mejor que la misma creadora del virus._

 _Fases de la experimentación:_

 _Primera fase, el cuerpo no necesita ser remplazado. Su mismo agente patógeno es capaz de darle una apariencia juvenil por el resto de su vida. Al eclosionar se recomienda…_

–Vaya pedazo de mierda molesta. – Jake apartó los escritos, asqueado. –Sabes Sherry, merecemos unas vacaciones en otro lugar. Mándale esto al señor marmota y tomemos un descanso.

–Eso es imposible, tengo trabajo y yo –él la levantó. – ¡Jake, bájame maldita sea!

–Hawái suena tentador. Ahí el sol no calienta como el infierno.

–Es enserio Muller, ponme en el piso.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta que alguien menor a ti tome el control? O temes abalanzarte sobre mí y no parar. Soy legal desde los veintiuno sabes.

Sherry forcejeó. Los papeles volaban. Chris y Claire la matarían. Leon pegaría el grito al cielo si le hacía caso. Pero él estaba en lo cierto desde el comienzo.

–De acuerdo –cedió. – Si Leon nos descubre tu cabeza rodará por todos lados.

–No hay problema. Ya es un anciano, no podría alcanzarme –Jake la dejó sobre el suelo. –Entonces superchica, ¿huimos sin dejar nada o llevamos los papeles primeros?

Ella sonrió.

–Ambos.

–Eso es, rebélate como siempre has querido Sherry.

Sherry lo abrazó. Él se tensó.

–Qué comience la cacería del año.

 _Un comienzo hacia sentimientos desconocidos. Es la vida del héroe. Porque esa felicidad puede volverse algo más. El amor también es una opción._

 _Ser los héroes de su propia historia es su decisión. Dejar de luchar nunca es una opción. Así que adelante. Algún día la lucha cobrará sentido._

,

,

,

,

 **Just a Reject, intenté hacerlo tal y como pediste tus opciones individuales. No sé realmente si se acopló por que escribir romance explícito no es mi fuerte. Eso lo dejo a los profesionales XD por otro lado, me divertí bastante en la creación de esta historia que hasta siendo ganas de hacerle una secuela, pero les debo más historias y actualizaciones. Así que me concentraré en ellas. Lo prometo.**

 **Ahora bien, ¿qué opinan de esta historia? Comentarios, críticas y/o amenazas de muerte serán bien recibidos.**

 **Un saludo. Se me cuidan.**

 **Fatty Rose Malfoy**


End file.
